Kopak
Kopak is a Toa of Ice who works for the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad. He is twins with the Toa known as Kopek. Biography Matoran When he was created he was being built along with another Matoran. Accidently he was built very similar to the Matoran and the two were twins. This was Kopek. The two lived with each other in Tehktra Nui until an organization called KMES. Some time along the call of duty the two were transformed into Toa. He also along the line joined a band called The Kanohi Stripes. Toa He played at a concert at the Rusty Mask but was stoped when the five Mechanical Rahkshi came in. Him and the other KMES evacuated the Matoran and helped out the Toa Tehktra. But him and the other KMES were moved out of the why due to Ganon holding off the Rahkshi. But an Unnamed Toa jumped out and drove the Rahkshi away. They latter found out that the Toa's name was Katron. Axorla Nui He found with KMES valiantly until he was called on to capture Zoruxx; an evil Toa. This eventually led him to Axorla Nui to hunt him down. During the hunt, they heard a blood-curdling shriek from the jungle. He then headed off into the jungle and battled a Kosurahk. He latter met up with Kori and found their team. While they were resting around a campfire, they saw their Tehktra Nui taking off. The team ran for their lives until it pasted. Latter, they picked up Zoruxx on their GPS. He and Zeb gathered up some Sound Grenades, blades, and a Upgrade Disk. Kopak threw one of the grenades in Zoruxx's lair. He rushed through the Rahkshi to try and get Zoruxx, but his Sonic Recieving Dish ran out and the Mechanical Rahkshi was circling him. But before the Battle got mean, Matu told Kopak to send a message to the KMES on Jadax Magna, so he ran off to send it. After he sent it, he was shocked to hear that Keyme was dead. After that, he got an upgrade by one of the Upgrade Disks and became the leader of the KMES. With his new armour, he went and fought off Zoruxx's forces. He also found Zoruxx buried under a pile of metal junk now good from the Sound Grenade. He and the others began to work on getting to pilot Axorla Nui thanks to the one he was looking for. Somehow, Zoruxx had a relapse of an earlier event during his trance. He latter found zombies when looking for something to activate Axorla Nui. He latter fought off the zombies and went to Jadax Magna. Search and Rescue He floating in orbit around Aqua Magna but Zoruxx told him to get back in. He put the speed on Axorla Nui and reached Jadax Magna. Latter, they could'n find Matu and found out that he became a Toa. More Soon Personality Kopak is a quick witted and strong leader type. He is well known for his ability to not only plan long term, but to think quickly on the spot too. He is also clever and good with figuring out situations. Trivia *The reason he doesn't currently look that similar to Kopek, is because he had an Armour upgrade on Axorla Nui *According to Matu, he is known for using his element to create solid fists of ice. Appearances *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Matoran Adventures'' (As part of The Kanohi Stripes) *''Kopak's Hunt'' *''Kopak's Hunt 2: KMES Search and Rescue'' *''Irania Nui - City in Turmoil'' Category:Ids5621 Category:Ice Category:Toa Category:KMES Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran